Holding Our Last Breath
by CalzonaWedding
Summary: "Il faut toujours que quelque chose arrive pour se rendre compte que la personne qu'on pensait être sa meilleure amie est bien plus que ça…" Jane sait que c'est plus que de l'amitié qu'elle ressent pour Maura. Mais jamais elle n'avait réussis à le lui avouer.


Bon, voilà un O.S Rizzles dramatique, que j'ai écrit pour avoir une fin heureuse sur une fic que j'adore, et pour faire plaisir à Lilo122, parce que je sais que tu aime le drama ^^

Je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite, et je vous dis pas l'énorme effort que j'ai du faire, parce que je ne suis pas du tout une pro du drama. Mais bon...

J'espère que vous aimerez, et que vous m'en voudrez pas (je vous rassure, personnes ne meurs !)

Je vois souvent dans les fics Jane blessée gravement, et Maura qui s'aperçoit de ses sentiments pour Jane pendant qu'elle est dans le coma. Alors, je me suis dit : « Pourquoi pas faire l'inverse ? »

J'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire !

Reviews, pour finir ? :p

* * *

**Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

Les yeux fermés, la brune essayait de refouler ses larmes aux bords de ses cils. Allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé sur elle-même, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis maintenant une semaine. Mais les bruits de détonation, les cris, – _ses _cris – et les pleurs ne faisaient que la hanter. Elle faisait tout pour oublier, pour ne plus pensée à ce soir qui avait tout fais basculer, mais rien à faire. Tout lui faisait penser à ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire, à son incapacité à faire le moindre mouvement pour _l'a _sauvée.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de _son _haut et laissa couler librement ses larmes, n'en pouvant plus de retenir la peine qui l'a rongeait de l'intérieur, qui lui brûlait les tripes comme de l'acide.

Un cri de douleur sourde s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis de violent sanglot secouèrent son corps sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle enfouit sa tête dans _son _tee-shirt à l'effigie de la BPD, portant encore l'odeur de _son _parfum. Ce parfum si cher mais qui rendait _son _odeur naturelle florale et sucrée. Ce parfum si cher mais qu'elle adorait sentir dans l'espace confiné et aéré de la morgue, là où _elle _travaillait.

Elle inspira à fond l'odeur de sa meilleure amie qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle espérait que l'endroit où _elle _bossait ne finirait pas par devenir l'endroit où _elle _reposerait.

Elle se mit une claque mentale, s'interdisant d'avoir ces genres de pensées, sachant qu'elle allait encore plus être mal que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Une phrase qu'_elle _lui avait dite un jour lui revint en mémoire.

_"Il faut repenser à ce qui nous a fait souffrir pour que cela n'ai plus autant d'impact sur nous…"_

La brune secoua la tête. Repenser à… ça ? Impossible, ça lui déchirerait le cœur et lui donnerais envie de vomir. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, tout ce qu'_elle _lui avait dit depuis le début s'été avérer juste et véridique.

Elle déglutit, se tourna sur le dos, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses muscles et fixa le plafond d'un regard vide, _son _tee-shirt toujours dans ses bras. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par les souvenirs.

_Le son strident d'un téléphone portable retentit dans le silence endormis de l'appartement. La brune sursauta à l'entente du bruit et grommela en s'apercevant que c'était son téléphone qui faisait ce bruit d'enfer. Elle aurait voulut le jeter à travers la vitre et dormir encore toute sa vie, mais elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci, c'était le boulot, qu'un corps avait été retrouvé. Encore._

_- Rizzoli, dit-elle, la voix rauque de sommeil._

_- Jane, c'est Frost, il faut absolument que tu viennes au bureau, dit une voix hésitante au bout du fil._

_Elle fronça les sourcils._

_- Au bureau ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Oui, dit-il. C'est Maura…_

_- J'arrive, le coupa-t-elle, toute trace de fatigue l'ayant quitté, avant de raccrocher._

_Elle fila rapidement sous la douche, l'esprit en surchauffe. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Maura, elle l'avait entendue dans la voix perturbé et noué de son équipier. Si elle attrapait celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa légiste…_

_Elle secoua sa tête, répandant des gouttes d'eau sur la vitre de sa douche, essayant de penser à autre chose. Elle verrait en temps voulus, et aviserait à ce moment._

_Elle s'habilla à la hâte, bu son café brûlant en une gorgée et sortit de son appartement. Elle verrouilla la porte et s'engouffra dans sa voiture, poussant son moteur à fond dès le démarrage. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour respecter les limites de vitesses. Maura était trop importante pour ça._

_Elle gara sa voiture en un crissement de pneus sonore, et se précipita à son étage. Les portes de l'ascenseur ouverte, elle entre dans le bureau et s'arrêta aussitôt. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien retentissait dans l'atmosphère silencieux et pesant de la pièce._

_- … si vous voulez revoir votre chère légiste en vie, il va falloir coopérer avec moi. La première fois n'était qu'une mise en bouche. Cette fois, le jeu démarre vraiment…_

_Une fois la cassette arrêtée, un silence s'abattit sur la BPD. Jane était figée à l'entrée de l'ascenseur, faisant sace à tout le monde, mais personne ne semblait avoir aperçut sa présence. Elle était détruite._

Maura…_ pensa-t-elle, avant qu'un sanglot ne déchire sa gorge._

_Cela sembla rendre vie aux autres policiers qui se tournèrent tous vers elle. Frost eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les larmes strier la visage de sa coéquipière. Il savait que la détective vouait un amour secret et puissant pour la légiste, et il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle n'entende pas son ancien bourreau – sensé être mort – menacé la légiste. Mais il n'avait pas prit en compte que quand il s'agissait de Maura, la brune ferait tout pour arriver le plus rapidement possible._

_Korsak s'avança vers la détective et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle leva des yeux embués sur l'homme, le visage reflétant un profond désespoir et une profonde tristesse._

_- Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar… murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Dis-moi que je vais me réveiller et que Hoyt est vraiment mort. Dis-moi que je vais me réveiller et retrouver Maura à la morgue. Je t'en supplie, Vince…_

_L'inspecteur eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le visage d'habitude si rayonnant de la détective ainsi. Il ne prit pas la peine de parler, se contentant de l'enlacer._

_- Je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il, quelques sanglots dans la gorge._

_Elle ferma les yeux, en proie à de violents sanglots silencieux. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient la tête baissée, respectant la peine de Jane._

_Petit à petit, elle se calma, mais les larmes continuaient toujours de couler sur ses joues. Elle se tourna vers les personnes présentes, le visage ravagé par la peine et la haine._

_- Nous allons faire ce qu'il nous demande, dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Il en va de la vie du Docteur Isles. Toutes les autres enquêtes son repoussées jusqu'à ce que nous la retrouvions. Commissaire, je vous demanderez de me laisser l'entièreté de l'enquête._

_Son supérieur la fixa pendant un petit moment, sachant qu'il le regretterait dans l'avenir._

_- J'accepte, à une seule condition, dit-il, gravement. Ne mettez pas votre vie en danger. Votre mère ne s'en relèverait pas._

_Elle acquiesça, essuya les larmes de ses joues et lança toute une tonne d'ordre aux policiers. Elle voulait retrouver le plus rapidement la légiste, elle ferait tout pour cela. Quitte à briser la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Cavanaugh. Maura était importante pour elle au point de lui donner sa vie. Et si elle devait le faire pour sauver la blonde, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à se donner la mort._

_- Jane ! l'interpella Frost, la sortant de sa rêverie._

_Elle haussa un sourcil, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour parler._

_- J'ai localisé d'où il a appelé, le message à durer un peu plus longtemps pour activer les GPS. Il se trouve dans l'entrepôt où… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Oui, elle voyait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. L'entrepôt où elle avait enduré son calvaire pendant des heures sans boire, ni manger, avec pour seule compagnie, la folie de son agresseur et la douleur de ses membres en feu._

_- C'est trop facile, dit Korsak. J'le sens pas du tout._

_- Moi non plus. C'est pour ça qu'on va y aller._

_- T'as raison, on… Hein ? Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse ?!_

_Frost leva les yeux au ciel. Korsak parlait toujours avant que Jane est finit de parler._

_- La vie de Maura est en jeu, Korsak, je suis très sérieuse. Commissaire, réunissez tout le monde que vous pouvez, et faites encercler l'entrepôt, mais dans la discrétion, que Hoyt ne s'aperçoive de rien._

_L'interpellé hocha la tête et alla dans son bureau, passer des coups de fils._

_- Frost, Korsak, vous viendrez avec moi, continua-t-elle. Vous tous, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des autres policiers, je veux que vous cherchez toute les vidéos datant de trois semaines. Visionnez-les, passez-les aux cribles, mais ne ratez aucun indice qui pourrait nous être utile. Frankie, je veux que tu reste avec maman, je serais avec toi par écouteur interposé. Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose…_

_- Non, il ne t'arrivera rien, lui dit-il._

_- … tu diras à Maura ce que je n'ai jamais osée lui dire, continua-t-elle, comme s'il n'avait rien dit._

_Avant qu'il n'est pu répliquer, elle avait tourné les talons et s'était dirigé vers le sous-sol. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver au calme, et dans l'endroit favori de Maura._

_Elle s'assit au bureau bien rangé de la blonde, prenant une photo au passage. C'était une photo d'elles, en tenue de vampire et de zombie pour le Halloween de l'année passée. Maura était en vampire, et Jane en zombie. Sur la photo, Jane faisait semblant de mordre Maura à l'épaule qui était pliée de rire. La brune se rappela que c'était Frankie, déguisé en Superman, qui avait prit la photo._

De vrais gamins !_ avait dit leur mère avec un sourire éclatant._

_Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue. Elle devait retrouver Maura et rapidement. Elle savait très bien de quoi Hoyt était capable, et elle ne se permettrait pas de le laisser faire._

_Son regard se porta sur l'ordinateur portable en veille de sa meilleure amie. Elle l'alluma et ce qu'elle vit lui fit glacer le sang. Elle se leva d'un bond et remonta à l'étage en courant, le regard voilé d'horreur._

_- Frost ! Korsak ! On y va ! dit-elle en déboulant dans la pièce bondée de monde. Hoyt n'a pas l'intention de tenir sa promesse, il veut tuer Maura !_

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se lever d'un bond et de rejoindre la brune devant l'ascenseur._

_- Commissaire, je veux vos hommes sur le terrain dans dix minutes ! dit Jane._

_- Ils y seront, assura Cavanaugh._

_Jane le remercia avec un regard et s'engagea dans les escaliers, l'ascenseur prenant trop de temps._

_- On prend la mienne ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la BPD._

_Les deux hommes ne répliquèrent pas et s'installèrent dans la voiture de la brune. Cette dernière enclencha le gyrophare et la sirène avant de prendre la route sur une vitesse de plus de 100km/h. Avec l'adrénaline, elle évitait les voitures avec aisances, comme si elles n'étaient pas là._

_Arriver aux abords de l'entrepôt, elle éteignit la sirène et le gyrophare, puis elle ralentit. Elle dépassa l'endroit lentement, ne voulant alerter personnes et se gara un peu plus loin._

_- Bon, on va attendre cinq minutes, pour faire croire qu'il n'y a personne, si jamais quelqu'un nous aurait entendus, dit-elle. Les hommes que Cavanaugh a demandés en renfort ne devraient pas tarder. On s'introduit le plus silencieusement possible dans l'entrepôt, on localise Maura, et on anticipe chacun des gestes de Hoyt. Le moindre écart, et une balle entre les deux yeux. Pas de pitié._

_Frost et Korsak hochèrent la tête, sachant que quoiqu'ils disent, elle ferait ce qu'elle voulait._

_Elle souffla un bon coup, se concentrant sur l'idée de retrouver sa Maura en vie, plutôt que l'idée de revoir son bourreau. Elle décida que si elles s'en sortaient, elle avouerait ses sentiments à la blonde, peu importe l'issue qui se présenterait à elle._

_Elle sortit de la voiture, chargea son arme et se dirigea vers l'entrepôt, suivit des deux hommes. Elle remarqua les hommes que son supérieur avait appelés, entrain de se mettre en position tout autour, à des points stratégique, mais bien dissimuler._

_Elle vit Cavanaugh lui faire un signe de main. Elle hocha la tête et s'avança vers l'entrée, Frost et Korsak à sa suite._

La suite n'était qu'une multitude de flash. Des cris, des coups de feu, des pleurs, du sang, un affrontement. Hoyt se sentant trahis. Maura attachée à une chaise. Hoyt braquant une arme sur Maura. La détente pressée. Maura blessée gravement. Hoyt tué.

Elle n'avait pas la force de se rappeler avec exactitude les événements passés, les flashs étant assez suffisant pour lui donner envie de pleurer. Et rien que la penser de Maura à l'hôpital la faisait pleurer.

_Vas te reposer, tu en as besoin ! Ça fait des jours que tu n'as pas dormis ! _lui avait dit sa mère. _Et puis pour le réveil de Maura, tu veux être complètement extenuée et ne pas tenir pour lui parler ?_

Elle avait finit par abandonnée et était rentrée chez elle. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Enfin, la fatigue était bien là, mais lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, la fatigue l'a quittait.

Elle se leva, ne voulant plus rester à rien faire chez elle, et alla prendre une douche. Elle en avait bien besoin.

Elle s'habilla et sortit de chez elle, après avoir fermé la porte et monta dans sa voiture. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de mettre le lecteur radio, elle n'en avait pas envie, et puis la seule radio qu'elle écoutait, était celle qu'elle écoutait avec Maura. Alors elle ne voulait pas craquer une seconde fois.

Elle gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital et rentra dans l'hôpital. Elle s'avança vers l'accueil et vit une brune aux allures mexicaines parler avec une blonde qui devait s'occuper du secrétariat.

- Excusez-moi, Maura Isles, s'il vous plaît, demanda Jane, sachant qu'ils l'avaient déplacé après l'opération qu'elle avait subie dans l'après-midi.

- Les visites sont terminées, madame, lui dit la blonde doucement. Mais vous pouvez repasser demain tôt…

- S'il vous plaît… demanda la brune, épuisé de devoir faire la forte et faire comme si tout allait bien.

- Chambre 592, lui dit la mexicaine.

Jane la regarda, un remerciement silencieux dans le regard et se précipita vers la chambre de la légiste. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers le lit où reposait la blonde. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de son visage pâle, semblant faire un halo doré. Des cernes violettes couraient sous ses yeux clos, et ses joues avaient l'air plus creusée qu'à l'accoutumé. La brune contourna le lit et prit place sur une des chaises qu'elle colla contre le lit. Elle s'empara de la main de la blonde avec sa main gauche en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal, et de la main droite, elle enleva quelques mèches qui s'étaient posé sur son visage.

- Maura… dit-elle dans un souffle. Tu… un jour, tu m'as dit que les personnes dans le coma avaient tendance à se réveiller plus vite quand on leur parlait… Alors… Je vais te parler. De quoi, je ne sais pas, mais je trouverais bien.

Elle s'interrompit pendant quelques secondes pour chasser la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

- Tu nous manque, murmura la brune. Tu _me _manque. Sans toi, c'est plus pareil à la BPD. Tu n'es plus là pour nous éclairer sur les points d'ombre, pour nous donner des noms scientifiques beaucoup trop compliqué pour que toi seule puisse les dire avec autant de facilité. Pike nous aide, bien sûr, mais toi c'est pas pareil. Tu rendais la morgue chaleureuse, alors que lui, quand il est là, on voit bien que c'est une morgue. En plus, tu verrais le bordel qu'il y met… Tu lui aurais déjà sauté au cou pour l'étrangler.

Jane sourit rien qu'à cette pensée. Elle savait que la légiste en serait tout à fait capable.

- Maman t'as déjà préparé des pancakes en lapin pour ton réveil, dit Jane en souriant. Elle t'aime, tu sais ? Et moi aussi.

Elle se rapprocha du visage de la blonde et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime, Maura. Et une fois que tu seras réveillée, je te le dirais tout les jours s'il le faut. Même si cela doit te faire fuir, ce que je n'espère pas. Je t'aime, Maura, je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé m'a réellement fais comprendre que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. C'est bête, hein ? Tant qu'il n'arrive pas quelque chose de grave, on est constamment en train de se cacher, ou de se poser plein de question. Il faut toujours que quelque chose arrive pour se rendre compte que la personne qu'on pensait être sa meilleure amie est bien plus que ça…

Jane soupira.

- Tu crois que je suis stupide ? demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse.

- Non… tu n'es pas… stupide… dit une voix faible dans le noir.

Jane redressa la tête d'un coup. Elle vit la légiste, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants.

- Maura… chuchota la brune, soulagée.

La blonde posa lentement son index sur les lèvres de la brune.

- Shhhh, dit-elle.

Sa main glissa avec douceur sur sa joue, balayant les mèches qui tombaient sur le visage de sa détective.

- Tu n'es stupide que pour une chose… Jane Rizzoli… dit Maura avec difficulté. Tu aurais du venir… plus tôt… m'en parler… Je t'aurais alors dit… que tes sentiments étaient… et sont toujours… réciproque…

Avec un sourire tendre, Jane se pencha sur la blonde et captura ses lèvres avec douceur. Un sourire heureux naquit de ce baiser.

- Tu n'as pas dis… que tu me dirais "Je t'aime" tout les jours ? dit la blonde avec malice.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la détective et scella ses lèvres à celles de la blonde dans un tendre "Je t'aime".

* * *

Voilà !

Reviews ? :)

A la prochaine !


End file.
